Grippevirus
by taurigirl
Summary: Daniel hat die Grippe erwischt und Jack übernimmt seine Pflege.


Grippevirus

„Hey Daniel! Wie lange brauchst du noch?" Jack zog Daniels Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Er hatte jetzt schon eine gute Viertelstunde auf Daniel gewartet. Dessen Auto war wieder einmal kaputt. Jack hatte ihm angeboten ihn zum Einkaufen mit zunehmen. Eigentlich sollte Daniel vor dem Haus auf ihn warten, aber dem war nicht so. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder mal die Zeit vergessen, das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal!

Irgendwann hatte Daniel ihm einen Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben. Für alle Fälle!

„Daniel? Wo steckst du? Wir wollten doch schon unterwegs sein!" In der Wohnung sah es nicht so aus, als Daniel schon auf war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Daniel fast die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und schlief noch. Jack ging zum Schlafzimmer, klopfte an. „Daniel!" Dann schob er die Türe auf. Daniel lag in einem völlig zerwühlten Bett und schlief. Jack betrat das Zimmer ganz. „Na toll! Ich warte auf dich und du liegst noch fröhlich im Bett!" Er rüttelte an Daniel und merkte das dieser völlig durchgeschwitzt war. Alarmiert legte er seine Hand auf Daniels Stirn. Er hatte Fieber. Und wie es sich anfühlte, ziemlich hohes. „Daniel!" Er rüttelte noch mal an ihm. Daniel wurde mühsam wach und schlug stöhnend die Augen auf. „Oh Gott Jack! Wie spät ist es?" „Schon gut, dir schein es nicht so gut zu gehen?" Jack sah sich im Zimmer um. Daniels Klamotten waren im ganzen Raum verstreut. Zerknüllte Taschentücher lagen dazwischen.

„Daniel, du hast anscheinend Fieber. Wo ist dein Thermometer?" Daniel versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Bad! Schrank, rechts!" Jack ging auf die Suche. Neben dem Thermometer fand er auch diverse Medikamente und nahm alles mit ins Schlafzimmer. „Hier, lass mal deine Temperatur messen!" Der Wert war ziemlich hoch. Jack beschloss Janet anzurufen. Daniel war erst vor ein paar Wochen mit einem Fieber von P26 939 zurückgekommen. Anfangs hatte Janet einige Schwierigkeiten, das Fieber in den Griff zu kriegen. Als er dann klappte, ging es Daniel sehr schnell besser. Er hoffte das dieses Fieber mit damals nichts zu tun hatte, aber sicher war sicher!.

Janet versprach so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Jack sollte ihm nur etwas zu Trinken geben.

„Janet kommt gleich! Hier trink etwas!" Er hielt Daniel einen Becher Tee hin. Daniel trank kaum etwas und war dann schon wieder fast eingeschlafen.

Jack lies ihn in Ruhe und während er auf Janet wartete, fing er an das Chaos in der Wohnung aufzuräumen. Es war wieder typisch Daniel, dass er niemand Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass er krank war. Er wollte wie üblich niemanden zur Last fallen. So wie es aussah, war Daniel nicht erst seit heute krank. Er hatte die letzten Tage freigehabt und sie hatten nur mit einander telefoniert. Daniel hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Als es klingelte, war er gerade beim Geschirrspüler beladen. „Hallo Janet! Sorry wenn ich dich noch mit Arbeit eindecke!" Janet zog ihren Mantel aus. „Kein Problem! Für Daniel ist das selbstverständlich. Wo ist er?" Jack zeigte ihr die Richtung zum Schlafzimmer. „Er liegt im Bett. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange es ihm schon schlecht geht." Sie nickte. „Dann sehe ich ihn mir mal an!"

Es dauerte nicht all zu lange, dass sie wiederkam. Jack stellte das fertige Geschirr ab. „Und?" „Er hat Fieber, es ist auch ziemlich hoch. Aber ich bin mir sicher es ist nur eine herkömmliche Grippe und hat nichts mit dem Fieber von der letzten Mission zu tun."

Sie hatte also auch daran gedacht!

„Und kriegst du das wieder hin?"

„Ja, Antibiotika und Bettruhe, dann ist er bald wieder auf dem Damm!"

Jack nickte. „Klingt gut! Muss er auf die Krankenstation?"

Janet schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich ist das nicht notwendig, aber wenn ich mich hier umsehe!" Sie betrachtete das noch immer vorhandene Chaos. „Ich weiß, und er hat auch kaum noch was im Haus. Wir wollten zusammen zum einkaufen, deshalb bin ich hergekommen!" Jack war auch etwas ratlos und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden.

„Janet? Wäre es okay, wenn ich ihn zu mir bringe. Dann kann ich mich besser kümmern. Das Gästezimmer ist auch hergerichtet. Da brauche ich ihn nur ins Bett legen!" Janet überlegte kurz. „Das wäre das Beste. Und wenn wir ihn warm einpacken, ist es okay!" Gesagt, getan! Jack packte eine von Daniels Taschen mit Klamotten, während Janet anfing Daniel warme Sachen überzustreifen. Daniel war so kaputt, dass er alles klaglos über sich ergehen lies und schon fast wieder schlief, als er in einer Decke eingewickelt in Jacks Auto saß. Janet fuhr Ihnen hinterher und bei Jack angekommen, bugsierten sie ihn ins Gästebett.

Janet schrieb Jack noch genau auf, was er machen sollte und versprach die Medikamente liefern zu lassen. Daniel stöhnte nur etwas im Schlaf, als Jack anfing Wadenwickel zu machen. „Tut mir leid Daniel, aber dass muss sein!"

Er schaffte es auch in Daniel die Medikamente und Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Das Fieber stieg immer noch leicht an. Jack machte unverdrossen weiter. Er wechselte die Wadenwickel und kühlte ihm die Stirn. Er wusch ihm immer wieder den verschwitzten Körper ab und zog ihm frische Klamotten an. Nach ein paar Stunden schienen Jacks Bemühungen endlich anzuschlagen. Das Fieber fing an zu sinken, und Daniels Schlaf wurde ruhiger und tiefer. Endlich konnte Jack sich etwas ausruhen. Er lies sich auf das Sofa im Gästezimmer fallen und schloss mit Erleichterung die Augen. Er hatte sich auf einen entspannten Tag mit Daniel gefreut. Sie hatten in der letzten Zeit viel zu tun gehabt. Daniel hatte nach seiner Genesung von diesem Fieber wie verrückt gearbeitet, um die liegen gebliebene Arbeit aufzuholen.

Jack oder Sam hatten für regelmäßige Pausen gesorgt und ihn entweder zum Essen geschleppt oder ihm etwas gebracht.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Als er nach ein paar Stunden aufwachte, tat ihm von der unbequemen Position auf dem Sofa alles weh. Er versuchte seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern, als er merkte, dass Daniel wach war und ihn ansah. „Hey, wie geht´s dir" Er stand auf und ging zum Bett rüber.

„Besser!"

Jack fühlte ihm die Stirn. „Dein Fieber ist gesunken! Willst du was trinken?" Daniel nickte. „Ja, ich hab ziemlich Durst!" Jack half ihm mit dem Becher. Danach lies sich Daniel erschöpft in die Kissen zurücksinken. „Danke!" Er war völlig erschöpft und zerschlagen. Jack zog die Deck wieder hoch. „Versuch wieder zu schlafen, das hilft!"

Daniel nickte müde. „Ja. – Jack!"

„Was ist?"

„Danke für das hier!" Er wedelte in der Luft. Jack rieb ihm die Schulter. „Ist schon okay. Schlaf jetzt!"

Jack war am nächsten Morgen immer noch hundemüde. Daniel schlief tief und fest, schien auch kein Fieber mehr zu haben. Beruhigt legte sich Jack noch einmal hin und schlief auf prompt wieder ein. Es war schon mitten am Vormittag als er endgültig aufstand und den Tag startete. Er machte Frühstück und nahm für Daniel etwas mit ins Gästezimmer. Als er die Sachen abstellte, rührte sich Daniel. „Hey wie fühlst du dich?" Jack setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Daniel setzte sich auf und lehnte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes. „Besser, ich habe zwar noch Kopfschmerzen und mir tut alles weh!" Jack legte prüfend seine Hand auf Daniels Stirn. „Fieber hast du keines mehr!" Er zeigte auf den Nachttisch. „Ich hab dir was zu Essen mitgebracht!" „Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Das kannte Jack schon. Frühstück für Daniel bestand im Regelfall aus Kaffee und nichts als Kaffee. „Daniel, du musst was essen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann du das letzte Mal was gegessen hast. Außerdem, alleine nur wegen der Medikamente musst du was essen!" Er nahm den Teller und hielt ihn Daniel hin. Daniel wusste auch, wann sich diskutieren nicht lohnte. Er aß zwar nicht viel, aber wenigstens etwas. Allein das kurze Aufsein schaffte Daniel ziemlich. Jack half ihm noch kurz ins Bad und dann fielen ihm schon wieder die Augen zu.

„Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen. Dann geht´s dir bald besser!" Jack rieb ihm die Schulter und stopfte dann die Decke um den schon wieder fast schlafenden Daniel fest.

Daniel verschlief den ganzen Tag, nur unterbrochen von Jack´ überzeugenden Weck- und Trinkversuchen. Janet kam auf ihrem Nachhauseweg vorbei um nach Daniel zu sehen. Sie war ganz zufrieden. „Gute Arbeit Jack. Das Fieber ist vollständig weg!" Jack nickte und nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Das schon, aber ist es normal, dass er soviel schläft?" Janet lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ja, lass ihn unbedingt schlafen. Er hat nicht nur die Grippe, sondern ist auch ziemlich erschöpft. Du weißt selber, wie viel er die letzte Zeit geschuftet hat. Sein Körper holt sich die so dringende Pause jetzt."

Sie zog noch eine Packung Pillen aus ihrer Tasche. „Hier, das sind hochdosierte Vitamine. Gib ihm 3xtäglich eine davon zusätzlich. Versuch, soviel Trinken und Essen wie möglich, in ihn reinzukriegen. Das ist schwierig genug! Falls es Problem gibt, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen!"

„Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen!"

Die nächsten Tage schlief Daniel immer noch sehr viel. Aber er sah viel besser aus und fühlte sich ganz gut. Jack war noch mal in Daniels Wohnung gefahren und sich dort mit Sam und Teal´c getroffen. Gemeinsam hatten sie dort noch das restliche Chaos beseitigt und u.a. Daniels Kühlschrank entrümpelt. Dann hatte er noch alle schmutzige Wäsche eingepackt und auch Daniels Laptop und seine Arbeitsutensilien mitgenommen. Die Klamotten konnte er auch bei sich waschen, das war nicht so umständlich und ´Daniel hatte dann genug frischen Sachen. Auch um das kaputte Auto kümmerte er sich. Daniel bekam davon nicht soviel mit und das war auch gut so, denn sonst hätte er sich wieder in der Schuld von allen gefühlt. Und das wollte Jack auf keine Fall.

„Jack, ich hätte eine Bitte!" Daniel saß mit Jack beim Essen am Tisch. Jack hatte Chinesisch besorgt, welches Daniel besonders mochte. Und alles was Daniel mochte, war gut, denn dann aß er genügend davon. „Klar schieß los!"

Daniel schob sein Besteck auf dem Teller hin und her. „Ich weiß es ist vielleicht etwas zuviel verlangt, aber ich bräuchte ein paar Sachen aus meiner Wohnung. Könntest du mich vielleicht hinfahren ?"

„Brauchst du noch Klamotten?"

„Nein, - eigentlich – mir geht es doch wieder besser und da dachte ich, ich könnte, ich meine, es liegt soviel Arbeit! Vielleicht kann ich etwas arbeiten!" Jetzt war es raus. Er wusste nicht, wie Jack reagieren würde. Erfreut war er bestimmt nicht. Aber ihm fiel so langsam die Decke auf den Kopf und andauernd nur Fernsehen war keine Option.

„Daniel, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das schon willst und schaffst!"

Daniel nickte. „Ja, vielleicht kann ich ja immer wieder nur ein bischen !" Jack sah ihn etwas länger an und stand dann nickend auf. Jetzt war sich Daniel nicht sicher was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Bin gleich wieder da!" Jack verschwand aus der Küche und lies Daniel mit einem großen Fragezeichen zurück. Als er wieder zurück kam, stellte er vor Daniel den Laptop und den Stapel Unterlagen hin. „Hier, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, langsam zu machen. Und wenn Janet kommt, muss das verschwinden! Versprochen!"

Er setzte sich wieder hin, während Daniel mit große Augen den Stapel Papiere durchsah. „Wie? Wann hast du das geholt?" „Vorgestern! Hey, mir ist klar, dass du arbeiten willst, sobald es dir besser geht, darum habe ich die Sachen mitgebracht. Aber du musst mir wirklich versprechen, dich nicht zu übernehmen!"

Doch das hörte Daniel schon nicht mehr. Er war schon völlig in die Unterlagen vertieft.

Jack lächelte vor sich hin und stellte Daniel noch einen Kaffee hin und lies ihn dann allein.

Daniel ging es definitiv wieder besser.


End file.
